True Demon
by Mantinas
Summary: Orochimaru is imprisoned. Not yaoi!


True Demon

A/N: Hi, I'm Balthazar. And here's a fic totaly based around Orochimaru! I hope you guys like this. Slight AU. And OOC-ness.

The prison cell was dark. But that didn't stop Orochimaru. He saw every inch of the room. Saw every pint of blood that was splatered on the walls from when they used to have prisoners share the same room, which usually ended with a dead convict and a wounded, near dying convict that which was the victor. He only smiled. They're pathetic attempt to scare him. ' Ha.' He thought. ' I'm afraid of nothing.' He began to laugh.

He spent five years imprisoned since the attack on Konoha. The village was still recovering. And Sasuke, Sasuke was still under the curse mark. The hokage offered to free him if he were to remove the mark. But he just laughed and spat at the old man. After that, they left him alone. Almost abandoning him in the darknes. Which would have been fine with him. He found comfort within the dark's cold embrace. But soon, he knew that his beautiful darkness will be destroyed with the coming of his final trial. Orochimaru only had to wait for one more day in darkness, sweet, corupted, darkness.

In the morning two ANBU black ops bursted through the dark. " Hokage-sama wishes to see you." They walked towards the senin. Not afraid of him because his hands were cut off in a sucessful attempt to disable his use of jutsus. Orochimaru sneered when he saw the look of disdain the two ANBU gave him. He willingly walked down the corridors until they reached the hokage's office.

The sun hurt his eyes at first. But they adjusted, and he saw Sarutobi sitting down right in front of him, some other old men sat behind him. " Orochimaru," Sarutobi said. " You have been charged of being the cause of the village's destruction, and for an attempt on my life." The older men nodded their heads. Sarutobi sighed. ' How curiouse,' Orochimaru thought. ' Is he still hanging onto the past?' "Orochimaru," Sarutobi said again. " The punishment for commiting such crimes is death." Sarutobi tunred towards the old men. "Leave, now!" He shouted. " I don't want your presence during such a scene." The old men were shocked, but did what Sarutobi ordered them to do. " You, too." He said to the ANBU guards. " Leave." They bowed respectively and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

" Damn it, Orochimaru." Sarutobi said. " You were such a promesing student. What went wrong?" Orochimaru laughed. " Does it really matter, old man?" Orochimaru said. " What's done is done. And can't be undone. And if you tried, one of your other students would take my place." Sarutobi was stunned. " You really are a demon." He said. " I looked into your eyes. And I saw pure joy for what you have done." Sarutobi looked at his former student's face. " After all that I've taught you... You're still a dumb child." " Why, Sarutobi-sensie." Orochimaru chidded. " I have no remorse because I've learned so many jutsus. And I've nearly discovered them all." Orochimaru stood up. " And now to finish what I've started five years ago." " No, Orochimaru." Sarutobi said. " You can not finish this." Sarutobi stood up. " But I can finish you."

Orochimaru laughed. " Not everything is as it seems." Orochimaru put his two stubs together and with a poof, two hands appeared. Sarutobi gasped. " You've even learned that jutsu?" Orochimaru laughed at his former sensie. " Take a good look at me, Sarutobi-sensie." Orochimaru said with pure venom as he ran forward. " Because I'll be the last thing you see!" He hit Sarutobi with his right hand, forcing it through the old man. Sarutobi hit the floor, gasping for breath. Orochimaru placed a hand over his forehead, and pulled the face off, revealing his woman face. " See you in hell," He said in a femanen voice. " Sarutobi-sensie."

Sarutobi died as Orochimaru teleported from the hokage's office to a tree just outside. He looked inside the window to see the corpse of the man he hated most. How the man urged him on to his full potential, how he didn't keep his promise for making him the hokage. He sneered, and jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he reached the woods.

" Sarutobi," One of the elders said, tapping on the door. " Is he dead yet? Sarutobi." He opened the door. And saw the pool of blood on the floor. And Sarutobi's body lying next to it. The elder reeled backwards and ran from the room. " Sound the alarm!" The elder shouted. " Orochimaru's escapped and killed Sarutobi-sama!"

END

A/N: How was it? Please review! There, I'm being nice for once! So please review!


End file.
